


Split

by NocturnalCreature



Series: The Another Side of The Dark Tower [4]
Category: The Dark Tower (2017)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, It’s อิวอลเตอร์เมีง’s fault, M/M, Roland is an A+ father, not really his fault
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalCreature/pseuds/NocturnalCreature
Summary: How can he looks at someone when that person remind him of his mistake?





	Split

**Author's Note:**

> เพราะฟิคหนึ่งเรื่อง กับกลุ่มคนบาปในก้อนเมนชั่นก้อนหนึ่ง

ร่างสูงใหญ่ยืนนิ่งอยู่ท่ามกลางพื้นทรายกว้างสุดสายตา แผ่นหลังกว้างในชุดหนังยาวแทบจะกลืนไปกับสีท้องฟ้าขมุกขมัว เข็มขัดที่คาดอยู่ตรงเอวเต็มไปด้วยคลิปกระสุนสำรอง มากเกินกว่าที่จะใช้งานสำหรับปืนรีวอลเวอร์หนึ่งเดียวที่เหน็บอยู่ เจ้าของร่างยืนจ้องท้องฟ้าไร้เมฆอยู่เช่นนั้น นานจนกระทั่งดวงอาทิตย์คล้อยต่ำ พร้อมกับร่างสูงใหญ่ของใครอีกคนที่ปรากฏขึ้นอยู่อีกฟากหนึ่งของทะเลทราย

 

ไม่นานนักคนผู้นั้นก็มาถึง ใบหน้าที่คล้ายคลึงกับผู้ที่รออยู่ก่อนเต็มไปด้วยแววกังวล ผิวสีเข้มยิ่งขับให้บรรยากาศตึงเครียด ชายผู้มากวัยกว่าจับบ่าของอีกฝ่ายแน่น ก่อนจะเดินเลยไปยังบริเวณที่ตั้งแคมป์ ทิ้งตัวลงนั่งด้วยอาการเหนื่อยอ่อนที่ปิดไม่มิด

 

เด็กหนุ่มมองตรงไปยังทิศทางที่อีกฝ่ายจากมาอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง ก่อนจะหันหลังกลับ เดินตามมาแล้วเริ่มลงมือก่อกองไฟ ไม่นานนักเปลวเพลิงสีส้มก็สว่างไสว พร้อมกับดวงตะวันที่ลับหายไปจากขอบฟ้าปล่อยให้ความมืดมิดเข้าปกคลุม

 

ความเงียบเป็นเพียงสิ่งเดียวที่เกิดขึ้น นอกจากเสียงลมพัดหวีดหวิวในยามกลางคืน กับเสียงกิ่งไม้ถูกเปลวเพลิงเผาไหม้ ชายสองคนนั่งกินเนื้อแห้งเงียบๆ ท่ามกลางความแห้งแล้งของทะเลทรายสุดสายตา อาหารไร้รสชาติก็ยังพอประทังชีวิตไปได้บ้าง

 

จนกระทั่งความอ่อนวัยกว่าเอาชนะความอดทน

 

"ไม่มีเบาะแสของเขาเลยหรือครับ" เด็กหนุ่มเอ่ยถามหลังจากที่มื้ออาหารเย็นสิ้นสุดลง ชายผู้สูงวัยกว่าไม่ตอบ แต่ความเงียบและความกังวลนั่นก็บอกอะไรมากเกินพอ 

 

ความเงียบเข้าปกคลุมอีกครั้ง เพียงแต่ครั้งนี้คู่สนทนาของเขาทิ้งตัวลงนอนบนผ้าผืนบางที่ปูรองพื้นทรายพร้อมกับหันหลังให้เป็นสัญญาณว่าจากนี้ไปจนกระทั่งรุ่งเช้าห้ามเขาเอ่ยคำพูดใดๆ อีก

 

เด็กหนุ่มชินชาเสียแล้วกับท่าทีห่างเหิน บางครั้งเป็นความใกล้ชิดที่มากเกินกว่าปกติ ทั้งการสอนให้ใช้ปืน ลำนำที่เขาจำได้ขึ้นใจและเป็นสิ่งที่คอยเตือนเขาให้มีสติ ฝ่ามือใหญ่ที่สัมผัสบ่าและแผ่นหลังไม่ต่างจากการให้กำลังใจ ทว่าไม่มีอะไรมากไปกว่านั้น

 

นับตั้งแต่จำความได้ เขาได้แต่มองตามแผ่นหลังกว้างนั้น เดินตามรอยเท้าอันใหญ่โต ติดตามโดยไม่มีคำถาม เมื่อเติบใหญ่มือหยาบจากการจับปืนคู่นั้นเป็นสิ่งคอยบอกสอน แสดงให้ดูเป็นแบบอย่าง จังหวะการเหนี่ยวไก วิธีการเล็งเป้าหมาย ทิศทาง ความไวและความแม่นยำ เสียงทุ้มต่ำบอกเล่าเรื่องราวและตำนาน ประวัติของโลกใบนี้และอีกหลายๆ โลกคู่ขนาน สหายผู้ร่วมอุดมการณ์

 

ทว่าไม่มีครั้งไหนเลย ที่อีกฝ่ายจะมองสบดวงตาของเขา

 

เด็กหนุ่มรู้ดีว่าเหตุผลคืออะไร หลายต่อหลายครั้งที่เขาอยากควักมันออกมา เผาทิ้งเสียให้จบสิ้นไป เพื่อที่คนตรงหน้าจะได้ไม่ต้องทนเจ็บปวดหรือรู้สึกผิดอีก

 

ดวงตาฟ้า...

 

เหมือนกับผู้ให้กำเนิด…


End file.
